Seedpaw
Seedkit is a very pale ginger she-kit. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Forgotten Warrior :Seedkit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, along with her sister, Lilykit, outside, near the lake. Once Sorreltail gave birth, the two kits were immediately taken to the nursery where they started to suckle. Jayfeather is anxious that the kits will be too weak to survive, since Sorreltail didn't have enough energy to lick them. However, the other queens, Daisy and Ferncloud, lick them enough so that they can suckle. :Half a moon later, they are named Seedkit and Lilykit. Jayfeather feels warmed by the thought of more kits in the Clan, because they mean hope and new life. Sorreltail tells her kits to have a good feed so that they can grow big and strong, and it is mentioned that she is recovering well and her kits are growing stronger. :When Sorreltail brings her and Lilykit out to their first meeting, Hollyleaf reveals what happened to Ashfur the day he died. Lilykit and Seedkit are swept closer to their mother with her tail. :Later, Lilykit gets a fever, and Jayfeather tells Cinderheart to stay and watch over her. It is noted that Cinderheart looks briefly disappointed, but dips her head and pads off to the nursery. Lionblaze thinks that Lilykit would be fine without a medicine cat watching over her, but Jayfeather says that Cinderheart isn't the first cat to switch roles, referringly to Leafpool. The Last Hope :Seedkit and Lilykit say they will keep Brightheart's kits in their nests during the battle. Before Sorreltail leaves on the patrol she looks uneasily at the nursery- worried about Seedkit and her sister. Firestar promises they'll be kept safe. Trivia *Seedkit has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *Seedkit also has SkyClan blood because her grandmother, Willowpelt is Spottedleaf's sister. *She has been described as tortoiseshell-and-white.Revealed by Kate Cary on her blog Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Cinderheart: :Lilykit: Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Windflight: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmother: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Aunts: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Molepaw: Niece: :Cherrypaw: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Kit Category:Minor Character Category:The Last Hope characters